robotwarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars/Heat B
The Fourth Wars - Heat B was one of the sixteen heats to determine the semi-finalists of Robot Wars: The Fourth Wars. The episode featuring Heat B was originally broadcast on September 29, 2000 on BBC Two. *Heat B was the third time that Razer failed at the heat stage. Pussycat's defeat of Razer in the heat final signified two events. **The rivalry between Pussycat and Razer was formed, and Ian Lewis coined the term "Gentleman's Agreement". **It was the first of only four times that a lower seed won the heat, the other occasions being Heat J of Series 4, Heat N of Series 4, and Heat G of Series 5. ***Along with Heat N, Heat B was one of the few to feature the two seeds meeting in the heat final, with the lower seed prevailing. *Three of the teams from Heat D of Series 2 were in this heat - Team Cold Fusion, Milly-Ann Bug, and Team Razer. Competing Robots Newcomers Reptirron From Drybrook in Gloucestershire *Team Members: Gordon Townley, Stuart Townley *Weight: 78.3kg *Dimensions: 0.60m x 0.81m x 0.71m *Power: 2 x electric motors *Weapons: Circular saw Robochicken From Tiverton in Devon *Team Members: Jason Snow, Alec Dick, Farren White *Weight: 75kg *Dimensions: 0.89m x 0.11m x 0.88m *Power: Battery powered *Weapons: Flipper & "Pecker" Veterans Milly-Ann Bug From Leeds *Team Members: Gerry Warren, Liz Warren *Weight: 79.3kg *Dimensions: 1.2m x 0.75m x 0.6m *Power: 4 x 750-watt Electric Motors *Weapons: Spikes Pussycat (seeded 19th) From Gloucester *Team Members: David Gribble, Robert Bettington, Alan Gribble *Weight: 79.7kg *Dimensions: 0.56m x 0.76m x 0.43m *Power: Electric Motors *Weapons: Spinning circular saw Razer (seeded 3rd) From Bordon *Team Members: Ian Lewis, Simon Scott, Vincent Blood *Weight: 80kg *Dimensions: 0.80m x 1.20m x 0.80 *Power: Electric motors *Weapons: Hydraulic piercing arm Velocirippa From Nottingham *Team Members: Trevor Wright, Matthew Wright, Anthony Hillier *Weight: 78.9kg *Dimensions: 0.50m x 1.00m x 0.50m *Power: Electric car starter motors *Weapons: Battering rams & Bumpers Eliminators Razer (3) vs Velocirippa vs Robochicken Razer immediately grabbed hold of Robochicken with its claw. After much clawing, it finally managed to get Robochicken and hoisted it , up into the air then onto the flame pit. Looking to advance through, Velocirippa stayed out of trouble, avoiding both machines until Razer caught it and crushed it slightly. Velocirippa slammed into the arena wall, hitting a spike and stopped. Sir Killalot picked up the robotic soccer finalist from the previous series and pitted it, putting Razer and Robochicken through. :Qualified: Razer and Robochicken Pussycat (19) vs Milly-Ann Bug vs Reptirron Pussycat immediately drove at Reptirron with its blade; another slam and the blade severed Reptirron's fuel line, causing fuel to come spewing out all over the arena floor. A blast of flame from Sgt Bash caused Reptirron to catch fire. Pussycat then managed to rip off one of Milly-Ann Bug's wheel hubs. Refbot tried to extinguish Reptirron, but to no avail. Sgt Bash put Reptirron on the floor flipper, which flung it over. After 'Cease' was called, Refbot finally managed to extinguish Reptirron. :Qualified: Pussycat and Milly-Ann Bug Semi-Finals Razer (3) vs Milly-Ann Bug Razer immediately grabbed Milly-Ann Bug, lifting it up. A spurt of flame from the arena floor caused Milly-Ann Bug's hair to catch fire. Razer then managed to rip off one of Milly-Ann Bug's wheels. It then proceeded to rip off the other three, thus immobilising Milly-Ann Bug. The House Robots closed in for kill, Dead Metal causing furthur damage to Milly-Ann Bug. :Winner: Razer Pussycat (19) vs Robochicken Robochicken tried to use its flipper on Pussycat, but it had no effect, as Pussycat could run any which way up. Pussycat caused damage to the sides of Robochicken before cutting off one of its eyes. Pussycat caused further damage to Robochicken's shell, before forcing it onto the arena wall. Robochicken became immobilised and Sir Killalot came in. Robochicken's other eye came off. Sir Killalot put Robochicken on the floor flipper, which flung it away. :Winner: Pussycat Final Razer (3) vs Pussycat (19) Razer came on the attack on Pussycat straight away, but then drove into the arena wall. It became stuck there in forward gear and couldn't get away. Pussycat came in on the attack, ripping into the side of Razer and bending the back arm. Ian Lewis was then seen putting down the remote control. Shunt pushed Razer into Pussycat's blade, which caused the wheel bearings to come off of Razer. Dead Metal then dragged the immobile Razer to the pit. :Heat Winner: Pussycat Following this fight, Ian Lewis launched a scathing attack on the Pussycat team, implying they were unsportsmanlike, and deliberatly caused them excessive damage after they had been immobilized, saying that they had a Gentleman's Agreement that Pussycat had ignored. This incited a feud between the teams which lead to a rematch in Extreme 1. Category:The Fourth Wars